Dangerous Company
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: A Yaut'ja Elder and his Unblooded apprentice are saved by an ooman female and her two offspring after they crashlanded on Earth, they discover that there is more too these three ooman females than they could ever have imagined. Pred/Human relations
1. Prologue

**Quick, but Long Note: I bet I know what y'all are thinking, 'Oh geez, why is she writing ANOTHER damn story, the crazy heifer!" or I'm gonna guess something along those lines, but to answer that question… I honestly couldn't help it. I've got a hundred of different stories running amuck in my head and there are only a few times I can actually get some of them on paper or computer as the case may be. Another thing, this story may be cliché, but I will try my damndest to make my characters as un-Mary-sue as possible, but I'll need anyone that decided to read this story's help. Now onto the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING you may recognize. That includes, but is not limited to, the Yaut'ja race, the Xenomorph/Kainde Amedha race, Weyland-Yutani, ect. I do own the characters that my fucked up mind gave birth too, so please don't use them without permission, no matter how much they may as you too. And please don't sue, instead sit back, relax, and maybe enjoy this most likely piece of crap story that I came up with.**

* * *

"_**Alert. Alert. Code Red. Subject 'X-6-6-X' has escaped from Cell Block 6. All military personnel report to Wing C for orders and weapons. All civilian personnel please evacuate the compound in an orderly fashion. Alert. Alert. Code Red…"**__ A computerized female voice droned from the speakers on the ceiling and walls of the compound while red lights flashed from the corners. Men and women in white lab coats rushed through the halls, heading towards the nearest escape route while men in army fatigues pushed them aside as they headed in the opposite direction, towards Wing C of the compound. The scientists and other faculty pushed and pulled their way out of the building, panic clear in their movements and cries._

* * *

Bright silver-blue eyes watched the chaos warily from the safely behind the door of an empty room, waiting for the last of the civilian faculty to disappear from this wing of the compound. The owner of the silver-blue eyes, an extremely tall girl that looked no older than fourteen years old, peered around the door, only to duck back into hiding when a small group of men in green camouflage rushed past her hiding space. The girl's upper lip curled in fury, but she waited until her sensitive ears could no longer hear the soldiers' footsteps before she darted from behind the door and into the now abandoned hallway.

The tall girl's silver-blue eyes flickered left and right, only briefly touching on the nameplates that marked each door in the hall. Suddenly, she skidded to a halt in front of a door marked '_D-8_' in blocky, bold black. The girl twisted the doorknob only to snarl and slam the palm of her hand against the door when the knob refused to turn. Taking a few steps back, the girl slammed the heel of her barefoot into the door, just below the knob. It took three tries before the sound of metal snapping resonated through the corridor. The sparsely dressed girl only spared a quick glance down either direction of the corridor before slipping inside the room.

* * *

"_Alright listen up men!" A large, burly man dressed in military camouflage commanded, glaring at the large group of men currently gearing up and gathering weapons, "This is not a seek and restrain mission. Subject is said to be extremely hostile and dangerous. Permission to eliminate the threat has been granted."_

_The man, clearly the General, gave his men a hard look, "Shoot to kill."_

"_Sir, yes, sir!" The men shouted in unison._

_The general nodded, "I want teams of five. Split up and search the entire compound. Keep constant radio contact."_

* * *

The room the girl had broken into was dark, except for the faint glow coming from computer terminals and other machinery that was strewn about the room. Fortunately for the girl, the lack of light did not hinder her eyesight or her ability to find the objects she was searching for.

She rushed around the dark room, collecting what appeared to be some kind of metal armor from tables and even weapons from a storage closet. It only took the girl a few more minutes to strap the pieces of armor to her body, adjusting some of them because they were made more a being much larger than her. Finally, she hooked most of the weapons she had gathered on to various places on her armored body, keeping a cylindrical object in her right hand.

With a fierce snarl, the girl ran from the room to begin her search for something much more important than the armor and weapons.

* * *

_The general surveyed his men as they finished suiting up and loading their weapons, some placing extra ammo in their pockets. Once it was clear they had all finished, the general gave a single nod and command._

"_Move out."_

_The general watched as ten teams of five soldiers marched out of the armory._

"_God help us all." He muttered to himself, before follow his own team out of the room._

* * *

The girl gave a vicious snarl and slammed a fist into the wall of the corridor to express her frustration. She had already checked two wings of the compound with no results and she was beginning to fear that she would never find what she was looking for before the soldiers found her. The girl quickly shook those thoughts from her head and continued down the hall, her eyes trained on the nameplates and her ears tuned in for any sounds.

Silver-blue eyes catching a nameplate that looked promising, the girl kicked the door in, hissing in barely suppressed fury when she saw the room was empty except for a bunch of equipment. The tall girl ducked out of the room and continued down the corridor at a rapid pace, only to freeze mid-step when a muffled wail of agony reached her sensitive ears. The girl whirled around and charged the door that the noise had come from with an animalist roar escaping her throat.

The girl's blood began to boil as her rage became an almost palpable thing when she saw what was happening inside the room she had charged into. With a shriek of rage, the girl lunged, the cylindrical object in her hand extending into a spear almost six feet long.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeaaah…. I hope this is actually good, since it just kinda came to me while I was at work, so I just started writing everything down on a piece of printer paper and then a paper towel when I ran out of room on the paper. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter in a day or two because I'm uploading this one at almost 1 in the morning. **

**Oh, this story, like my other predator/alien story, is somewhat inspired by the amazing works of Stupe, 666CrescentMoonDemon666, and blacktalon117. I highly suggest you go check out their stories if you are interested in Predator/Alien fanfics. I also recommend Gray Huntress's story **_**Paya's House**_**because it is freaking amazing. Seriously, go check them out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Quick AN: So, yeah finally had the burst of inspiration I needed for my Predator/OC story, so here's the official first chapter. Enjoy.**

**PS – I kind of imagine this originally taking place somewhere in the Canadian wilderness, but there's not going to be any real land points since I'm taking some creative license with the setting.**

* * *

A large crater marked the previously densely wood area in the middle of the forest; the trees had either been completely flattened or burnt to a crisp in the crash. In the middle of the crater was a sleek, gunmetal gray spaceship. The craft wasn't very large, about the size of a small house and it appeared to be vaguely pod shaped, at least it did before the crash. Now the ship was a twisted wreck of scorched and twisted metal and sparking wires. There was a gaping hole in the side of the ship, where something had clearly forced its way out. A thin trail of phosphorescent green marked a path from the gaping hole and a few feet away from the wreckage, where something large was sprawled out on the ground.

Dark blue eyes stared down at the prone form curiously, taking in the strange coloring of the being's skin and its massive build, starting from its feet which were huge, with four toes tipped with inch long, black claws and wearing metal sandal-like shoes. The navy blue eyes trailed up from the creature's feet, observing the metal-covered shins and knees and up to the tree trunk sized thighs. The owner of the eyes decidedly skipped over the metal piece that covered the thing's privates and moved onto stare at the muscular torso. Next the eyes took in the large barrel chest and broad shoulders that lead down to long arms that ended with five-fingered, black claw tipped hands. Finally the blue eyes rested on the humanoid creature's face.

The most distinctive thing about the creature's face was the four crab-like legs, each with a sharp looking tusk on the end, surrounded a fleshy and toothy mouth. The blue-eyed observer fiddled with the mask in their hands and continued to stare at the being's face, noticing the deeply set eyes that were above the upper mandibles. There was no nose that the observer could see on the thing's face so they turned their attention to the thick, rubber-looking appendages that were sprouting from the crown of the creature's sloping forehead like hair. The dreadlocked strands were decorated in what looked like bronze and silver rings and the observer reached over to grab one of the strands, lifting it up to get a better look at one of the rings.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around the observer's waist and yanked them away from the unconscious creature, causing the observer to shriek in fright. A hand slapped over the blue-eyed observer's mouth, cutting them off mid-scream.

"You are in big trouble Kali Anne Jensen." A familiar, feminine voice growled in Kali's ear before releasing the girl.

Kali spun around to stare at her mother with wide navy blue eyes, "You scared the crap outta me, Mom!"

Sonja Jensen glared at her fifteen year old daughter and pointed a finger in her face, causing the girl to go crossed-eyed, "Good! What have I told you about going into the woods by yourself?!"

The teen shuffled her feet and crossed her arms, a pout on her lips as she remained silent. Sonja sighed, closing her silver-blue eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. The older woman slowly counted to ten in her mind before opening her eyes to stare at the petulantly teenage girl.

"Kali, I know you think you're tough shit," Sonja said, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "But there are things in these woods that can hurt and kill even us, understand."

The teen sighed and looked into her mother's icy blue eyes, "Yeah, I understand."

Sonja nodded before looking at the prone form behind her daughter, "Now what the hell have you found?"

Kali turned around to stare at the figure too before shrugging her shoulders, "No idea, but it is definitely a dude."

Sonja couldn't help but agree as she took in the rather large, metal codpiece. Quickly shaking her head of _**those**_ thoughts, the older woman looked down at her daughter.

"Alright, I left Mari over there." Sonja said, point to the tree line behind her, where young girl hovered curiously, "You go over and stay with her, understand?"

The fifteen year old sighed dramatically, "Fine, but what are you going to do?"

"See if I can find anything that'll help me to get this big lug back to the house." Sonja answered before nudging her older daughter towards her youngest.

Kali sighed again and trudged over towards the younger girl muttering about how unfair that was. Sonja snorted slightly, waiting until Kali was standing next to Mari before crouching down besides the unconscious humanoid being. The pale-haired woman tilted her head slightly, the multiple braids she kept her hair in falling over her shoulders.

There were a few nasty looking cuts that leaked neon green scattered throughout the thing's body, the most prominent wound being the one on his sloped skull. Sonja frowned slightly before straightening to her rather impressive height and headed towards the wrecked ship.

* * *

Sonja walked all the way around the ship, looking for anything that she could use as a sort of stretcher for the unconscious alien, so far she'd found nothing. The woman groaned when she realized that she would have to go inside the crashed ship if she hoped to find anything useful.

Walking back around the ship, Sonja stared at the gaping hole with her hands on her hips before she took a deep breath and walked inside. She blinked rapidly, allowing her eyes time to adjust to the gloomy interior of the ship, then looked around curiously. Stepping forward, Sonja looked at the scorched walls and sparking wires, being careful to avoid those, as she headed towards what she thought was the front of the ship.

"Shit!" She cursed when her foot caught on something and she stumbled to the ground. The pale-haired woman groaned and rolled to her knees, before fishing in her back pocket and pulling out a lighter which she quickly flicked on.

"Fuck." She swore again when she saw that she had tripped over the unconscious form of another alien.

From what Sonja could see, this one was just a much larger version of the unconscious one outside. Sonja smacked her forehead with her free hand and stood, using the lighter to find her way towards the creature's head. With a quiet apology to her body for what she was about to do, Sonja clicked the lighter off and shoved it back into her pocket before grabbing the massive alien under his arms. Sonja sent another apology to her body before beginning the slow and painstaking task of heaving the heavy body out of the ship.

After what felt like hours but was really only maybe thirty minutes, Sonja was able to drag the deadweight of the alien out of the ship and promptly dropp him outside the hole that served as an entrance into the ship.

"Mom?" Kali called out and Sonja turned to look at her two daughters.

"S'alright girls, just found another one is all." Sonja called back, "Stay there, I have to go back into the ship."

The mother of two ducked back into the ship before her daughters could respond. This time Sonja took out her lighter and used it to see her surrounding better, just in case there were more unconscious bodies lying around. Luckily, she was able to make it to the front of the ship without tripping on anymore passed out aliens.

Looking around what was apparently the spacecraft's cockpit, Sonja saw nothing useful, so she proceeded towards the back of the ship. She walked down a hallway, holding the light up high as she searched for a pallet or something similar to use, only to jump and yelp when a part of the wall suddenly slid open. Sonja peered into the room cautiously, before entering fully only to give a strangled shriek of surprise when she saw the room was littered entirely with skulls.

'_Oh hell…' _She thought and swallowed thickly when she saw a few distinctly human skulls on the wall opposite the door, _'And I'm still going to help them, even after seeing this shit.'_

Shaking her head rapidly, Sonja backed out of the room and watched as the wall slid back into place. The blonde stared at it for a moment, before continuing down the hall. A few moments later another part of the wall slid open, thankfully revealing what looked like a bedroom. Sonja could have done a happy dance when she saw what looked like a huge tub in the middle of the floor, lined with fur blankets and pillows. She quickly clicked the lighter off, grabbed a bunch of the furs out of the tub and hurried out of the ship wreck.

As soon as she had exited the ship, carefully hopping over the prone body in front of the hole, Sonja hurried over to her daughters, making sure to drop the furs next to the smaller alien.

"Kali, I want you to take Mari back to the house and bring the horses here, along with some rope okay?" Sonja instructed as she began looking around for some sturdy tree branches.

Kali nodded and grabbed her young sister's hand, tugging slightly but Mari resisted.

"I don't wanna go!" Mari whined, looking up at her mother with wide sky-blue eyes.

Sonja smiled and dropped a kiss to the young girl's forehead, "I'm going to make something that will help us get those two back to the house. I need you to help you sister saddle the horses, can you do that for me?"

Mari pouted for a moment before nodding and allowing her older sister to pull her away. Sonja watched until they'd disappeared before going back to the task at hand.

* * *

**Geez, it's taken me forever to update this freaking story. I hope it was worth the wait, I'll try to update sooner. Maybe.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed/faved/alerted. You guys are awesome.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright second chapter of my Predator fic. I'm gonna try to update all my stories today by at least one chapter, but I'm doing it in a certain order (whichever stories were updated last get updated first, blah, blah, blah). Now onto the story!**

* * *

Sonja gave an irritated shout and had to refrain from kicking the larger unconscious alien in frustration. She had sent Kali and Mari to the house fifteen minutes ago and had spent that time trying to move the huge monster over the smaller one. So far, she's only managed to get him a little over half of the way there.

"Goddamn son of a fucking bitch." She snarled through clenched and attempted to drag the alien again only to drop him a few minutes later, "Of all the fucking unconscious aliens I get stuck with having to help, it had to be the kind that eat their fucking Wheaties."

Sonja snorted to herself, pushing a handful of her pale braids back over her shoulder and looked down at the large creature, "With my luck, you dicks probably eat humans."

She shook her head and went over to the pile of thick tree branches and logs, deciding to just leave Big Dude, as she mentally started calling the larger of the two extraterrestrials, where she dropped him in favor of making a sled type thing that she could tie to the horses when her daughters got back.

"I must be bat shit crazy to be even helping them," She muttered and she crouched by the pile, "Well, I am talking to myself." She groaned and slapped a hand over her face when she actually answered herself, "Fuck."

A soft sound from behind her caused Sonja to tense and whirl around. She stared intently around the crash site, looking for whatever made the sound before her silver-blue eyes landed on Big Dude.

'_I don't remember his hand being there…' _She thought to herself warily and shuffled closer to the larger alien.

"Oh fuck!" She yelped, clapping a hand over her mouth and backpedaling rapidly when she saw Big Dude's massive hands clench and his eyes snapped open.

Sonja gave a rather undignified yelp when she tripped over the pile of furs and branches. Immediately a growl ripped through the clearing and Sonja stared wide-eyed as the Big Dude jerked his massive torso off the ground until he was completely sitting up. Liquid gold eyes landed on where Sonja was sprawled out on the ground only a few feet away from him.

Mandibles spread wide, the roar that poured out of the alien's gaping maw made Sonja flinch away.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' _She mentally screamed as Big Dude started only to freeze half-way.

Sonja watched, her silver blue-eyes wide as Big Dude's golden eyes rolled back and he collapsed back onto the ground, unconscious.

The clearing was eerily silent, save for Sonja's rapid panting and the quick thumping of her heart. A choked noise escaped the pale-haired woman's mouth, as she stared incredulously at the prone body feet away from her. Warily, Sonja crawled over to Big Dude's unconscious form and stared down at him for a few moments before placing her hand on his chest. A strangled —and rather demented sounding— laugh escaped her lips when she felt a steady _Thu-dump-dump _that was the alien's heartbeat.

Without thought Sonja punched the alien's shoulder, squealing slightly when he jerked.

"Dick!" She hissed before moving back to the pile of furs and logs to continue constructing the sled like thing.

'_That's it, I need to be fucking committed.' _She thought to herself dryly.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed when the Kali and Mari rode into the clearing on Kali's white mare, Nimue with Beast and Monster, Sonja's Friesian stallions trailing behind. Sonja tilted her head slightly when she saw a shaggy form loping beside Beast.

"Why did you bring Grendel?" Sonja asked, looking at the large mutt as she walked over to her daughters and Nimue.

Kali made a face and swung herself off Nimue's back, "Dumb dog wouldn't go back in the house."

"Okay." Sonja snorted slightly and patted Grendel's head, who was panting happily beside the mare, "Get back on the horse."

Kali gave an irritated sigh, but didn't complain for once. Sonja rolled her eyes and grabbed Beast's reins rope as she passed him before leading him over to the two makeshift sleds/stretchers she'd managed to make. She'd already managed to get the two aliens onto them a few minutes before Kali and Mari had shown up with the horses and dog.

Sonja was gratefully, neither alien had regained consciousness since the larger one's fit. Beast snorted slightly and stomped one of his hooves before settling down to munch on the grass. Sonja rolled her eyes again and set about tying Big Dude's sled-stretcher thing to the horse's saddle with the rope that was in one of the saddle bags. After that was done, the pale-haired woman used a smaller bundle of rope to strap Big Dude to his stretcher so that he didn't fall off on the ride back to her house.

Once that was finished, Sonja led Monster over to the smaller alien. The younger stallion jerked back slightly, giving a sharp whinny and stomping his front hooves slightly. Sonja cringed slightly and looked at the two aliens, relief washing through her when neither regained consciousness at the noise.

"Shh, it's alright sweetheart." The woman cooed to the disgruntled horse for a few moments until the stallion was calm again, "That's my boy."

When Sonja was sure Monster wouldn't freak out again, she strapped the smaller alien to his stretcher/sled then tied it to the stallion's saddle. Quickly checking over her work, Sonja hauled herself up into Beast's saddle, tying Monster's reins to horn of the older stallion's saddle.

"Alright let's go."

Kali turned Nimue around and set off a trot, keeping on arm around Mari's waist as she headed through the trees and back to the house. Sonja waited a few minutes before nudging Beast after them, Monster trotting happily beside the older stallion. Sonja made sure to stay a little bit behind her daughters, just in case their guests decided to wake up.

'_I hope this isn't a mistake.' _Sonja thought, glancing at the prone forms she was dragging back to her home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. More predator action in the next one, I think. Anyhooties thanks to jenni10121, LadyMalfoySnape (love your penname), Bigs-Post, GachaGachaGirl, and DarthPain (love, love your penname) for faving this story.**

**Also thanks to Lavinia Undead (awesome penname), Kitaluv, jenni10121, WannaBeNinja (love your penname too), General TheDyingTitan, Bigs-Post, rockobrocko, and DarthPain for alerting this story.**

**Now here's the special mentions!**

**Kelwtim2spar: **Thanks! I'm glad you like the story so far, even if it's a little slow.

**Reader010: **I wouldn't call it a bad habit since it only happened once in each chapter, but thanks for bringing it to my attention. It's fixed now.

**GachaGachaGirl: **I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter too!


End file.
